This invention relates to a drapery rod assembly, and in particular, to a hinged drapery rod and method for use on a pivotable two-panel surface such as a door.
It is common practice to mount drapery, which typically hangs from a drapery rod, not only upon walls but also upon hinged panels (typically doors) that are openable. Such panels are frequently designed as a two-panel door configuration wherein one door is stationary (non-operating) and the other door is openable (operating) allowing egress into another interior room or to a household""s exterior. The operating door is hinged between the operating panel and the non-operating door. Typically, the exterior operating door opens to the interior of the building. This operating/non-operating two-panel configuration also can be used on cabinets, windows or varying combinations thereof, as desired.
A problem, however, arises when attempting to decorate these two-panel surfaces with draperies. Known techniques mount drapery separately upon each individual panel. This allows the pivoting door panel to open and close freely without the drapery interfering with the panel""s pivot motion, provided sufficient clearance is present to allow the operating door to open inwardly without contacting the drapery or rod on the non-operating panel. Separately mounting drapery upon each individual door panel is not desirable because an unsightly gap is created in drapery coverage between the two door panels. This detracts from an otherwise uniform interior decor wherein all the other draped wall dressings maintain a continuous flow about the vertical surfaces they enhance. Consequently, conventional drapery rods are inadequate for use on operating/non-operating two-panel arrangements.
A need therefore exists for a drapery rod assembly that provides a continuous mounting surface for an operating/non-operating two-panel door configuration, particularly where the operating door opens inwardly. A need also exists for a drapery and rod combination that provides continuous and uniform drapery coverage between the operating and non-operating panels while simultaneously allowing the door panel to open inwardly and close without interference from the drapery.
In accordance with the present invention, a hinged drapery rod provides a continuous drapery mounting surface for a two door or panel configuration wherein one door or panel is stationary (non-operating) and the other door or panel is operating, openable interiorly and hinged between the doors. The drapery rod extends across the doors or panels and is comprised of a hinge, a first elongated rod assembly of variable length attached to the hinge and a second elongated rod attached to the hinge and extending in the opposite direction from the first elongated rod assembly. Alternatively, the hinged drapery rod may be used with a door/window combination where the door is hinged between the window.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the first elongated rod assembly includes first and second elongated portions. The first elongated portion is slidably moveable or partially moveable within the second elongated portion wherein the second portion is attached to the hinge.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the second elongated rod can be of either fixed or variable length.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a spring maintains the variable length of the first elongated rod assembly or the variable length of the second elongated rod.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the second elongated rod is comprised of two sections that are slidably moveable with respect to each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the first elongated rod assembly and the second elongated rod each further comprise bearings to assist the sliding motion between rod components.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the cross-sectional shape of the first elongated rod assembly and the second elongated rod may be rectangular, square, triangular, circular or elliptical.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a drapery assembly provides a hinged drapery rod for extending across and for spanning at least portions of two door panels wherein one door panel is stationary and the other is openable inwardly and hinged between the panels. The drapery assembly includes a hinge, a first elongated rod assembly of variable length attached to the hinge and a second elongated rod attached to the hinge and extending in the opposite direction from the first elongated rod assembly. A uniform length of drapery suitably adapted continuously covers the hinge, the elongated rod assembly and the second elongated rod throughout the operating door""s entire range of motion.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for making a drapery rod to span across two door panels wherein one door panel is stationary and the other door panel is openable inwardly and hinged between the panels comprising the steps of providing a hinged drapery rod composed of a hinge, a first elongated rod assembly extending from the hinge of variable length, and a second elongated rod extending from the hinge opposed to the first elongated rod assembly; attaching the first elongated rod assembly and the second elongated rod to a hinge wherein the second elongated rod extends in an opposite direction from the first elongated rod assembly; and securing the first elongated rod assembly to the first door panel and securing the second elongated rod to the second door panel.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for spanning a continuous drapery across two door panels wherein one door panel is non-operating and the other is operating, opening inwardly and hinged between the two panels, comprising the steps of providing a hinged drapery rod composed of a hinge, a first elongated rod assembly of variable length extending from the hinge, and a second elongated rod extending from the hinge opposed to the first elongated rod assembly; securing the first elongated rod assembly to extend along at least a portion of the first door panel and securing the second elongated rod to extend along at least a portion of the second door panel with the hinged rod; providing a length of drapery suitably adapted to continuously cover the hinge, and at least portions of the first elongated assembly and second elongated rod assembly so that the drapery presents a continuous uniform appearance without a break.